Season 2
Negative Protein Season 2 is the 2nd season of Negative Protein, which introduces a few new characters, for example Galaxion, Ditto, Sanic, Malleo, Azure, Soul Protein Man, Time Gear. The main antagonists of this season is Phantoeegee and Galaxion. There is one minor villain as well named Ditto. Episode 1 The episode starts within the Weegee Chronicles dimension which Galaxion is supposedly "dying", but out of his anger and rage obtains his Ultra Rage form and kills Sanic's chili dog and Malleo causing (WC) Weegee and Sanic to become enraged causing them to transform into their dark forms and they fight evenly against Galaxion for a while, but Galaxion kills Sanic and (WC) Dark Weegee uses a mysterious technique to punch Galaxion into the Negative Protein dimension. Our heroes soon sense Galaxion and are scared. While Galaxion encounters ditto and Ditto puts up a decent fight as he froze Galaxion with a mysterious attack and used his ice beam. But Galaxion uses a mind attack turning Ditto into his "servant". He also obtains the Time Gear which he used to resurrect Phantoeegee. And Ditto is looking for Weegee. Episode 2 This episode starts with Azure finding Sanic and Malleo dead in the (WC) Dimension, he fires energy into them resurrecting them, although he can't do this to stronger beings. Sanic and Malleo say that they can still sense (WC) Weegee in his dark form. They discuss they need to find Galaxion and Soul Protein Man makes his debut and states he doesn't have a lot of time and he easily warps them to the Negative Protein dimension, (WC) Weegee saw this and flew into the warp also (although its not shown). Afterwards Dark Ditto finds Weegee and attacks him and Awesome Face, causing Awesome Face to tap into his Electro Form as he was stronger than he thought. Though he puts up a poor fight and Dark Ditto absorbs his power causing (NP) Weegee to turn into his Dark Form. They fight evenly, but Dark Weegee runs out of power. While -75, Protein Man, Ghostom Face are watching from the "dark planet" and meet Sanic and Malleo. But they get spotted by Galaxion and Phantoeegee, fortunately for the heroes Galaxion warps to Weegee seeing that he's weak and turns into his Ultra Rage form yet again and attempts to blast him. However Ditto absorbs his power also. Stating "Fool did you really think I'd serve you?!". He attempts to kill Galaxion, but Phantoeegee blasts him. The rest of the heroes warp to the battlefield stating that they sensed a huge power. (NP) Weegee and (NP) Protein Man fuse into Protieegee and turn into their Dark Form. Episode 3 The episode beings with Galaxion stating they have to "Team up" in order to stop Ditto or they'll all get absorbed making him unstoppable. The heroes agree because even they don't know if they can defeat Ditto. Ditto puts up one of the biggest fights in the series if not the biggest fight in Negative Protein even counting Season 3. He causes even Negative Seventy Five to give up. He blasts Phantoeegee and Galaxion out of the area. He absorbs Protieegee's power and kills the fusion. When all hope is lost Azure and Soul Protein Man appear once again and destroy Ditto easily and state they'll resurrect their friends. The heroes go into Protein Man's room Which Negative 75 and Protein Man argue about who's room it is. While Negative Seventy Five forgot to ask Malleo and Sanic for their names. Episode 4 Before this episode starts Offscreen Galaxion and Phantoeegee infected (NP) Weegee to bring out his dark form. It is unknown why, but they were probably trying to make him evil as well. Galaxion appears to fight (NP) Dark Weegee, he gets the heck beat out of him. But he soon uses his new found Galaxious form to evenly battle (NP) Dark Weegee. He gets blasted by (NP) Dark Weegee and states that "You have made me.. Very angry.." Out of this anger he obtains his Ultra Rage Galaxious Form which he never used later on.. Until Season 3. Somehow (NP) Dark Weegee still stands from multiple Galaxious attacks and decides to be careless and use his full power beam almost killing Galaxion. Dark Weegee thinking he won tries to punch Galaxion, but gets faked out as Galaxion transforms and punches him back into his base form and fires a beam at him, fortunately (WC) Dark Weegee saves him Galaxion gets annoyed and decides to try to kill both Weegee's, but (NP) Weegee absorbs the beam and starts draining (WC) Weegee's dark form causing him to turn into Dark Merged Weegee. He is still not in control of this form, and is evil seeing that he isn't weakened (WC) Weegee turns into his Ultimate Form in a last ditch effort to try and stop him. He gets punched and performs the Falcon Punch technique. Unfortunately it didn't stop him and he warps away when he's about to be killed and fuses with (NP) Protein Man into a more powerful fusion Wegrotein. To fight Dark Merged Weegee. Episode 5 In this episode Awesome Face and Ghostom Face are encountered by Phantoeeegee, They put up a semi-decent fight, but are overpowered by Phantoeegee. Phantoeegee uses his abillity he used on (NP) Weegee to possess or turn Ghostom evil he attacks Electro Awesome Face, Awesome Face sees this happening and has a flashback of when it happened before. This makes him angered obtaining his Giga Form. He easily is dominating the fight against Phantoeegee, as he didn't want to attack Ghostom. Phantoeegee tries to activate Ultra Rage, but is interrupted by Giga Awesome Face, and is blasted in the face, presumably killed, but he uses the time gear to revive himself in a new form, his Time Gear form, for some reason he was unable to use the full potential of the form. He has a small fight with Giga Awesome Face, but once again interrupted by Wegrotein which he zaps him into nothing, but this fails as he uses the Time Gear to revive himself. Dark Merged Weegee also warps to the battle zone. The time gear exits his body stating that "he isn't worthy and is simply a pathetic weakling". And is blasted by Giga Awesome Face only to be saved by Galaxious Galaxion and they fuse for the first time introducing Phalaxion. Who easily disposes of Wegrotein and fights against Giga Awesome Face. He thinks he has the upper hand, but Awesome Face states "Do you think ill let you transform?!". Episode 6 The episode starts with Giga Awesome Face fighting evenly against Phalaxion, but he surprises him with his Ultra Rage ability easily dominating Awesome Face to the point of blasting him out of the battle field. (NP) Weegee and (NP) -75 wake up in the destroyed city and see Protein Man (NP) and Awesome Face fatally wounded.. They transform , Weegee into Dark Merged, -75 into his Ultimate Form. Stating they "we are going to kill that fusion". They fly into battle and fight intensively and soon -75 uses his Ultra Rage ability to get the upper hand and they do a double Falcon Punch weakening all 3 of them. The timegear appears explaining the drain. As the more power you use, the faster your power drains, but if you master the form the drain becomes weaker. Then he waddles away. (NP) Dark Weegee and Semi Ultimate -75 get in a beam struggle with Phalaxion, but they decide they need to use their max power a high risk, reward move. They turn into their Dark Merged, Ultra Rage Ultimate Form and do a massive blast into Phalaxion defusing him. Protein Man soon flys up and fuses with (NP) Weegee into Dark Protieegee and fights weakened Galaxion, Phantoeegee, but Galaxion and Phantoeegee turn into their Galaxious, Ultra Rage forms. Episode 7 The episode starts off with the heroes wondering how they will be able to defeat Galaxion and Phantoeegee. Sanic and Malleo then teleported into the area. Galaxion then began to fight them, but it seemed Galaxion was too drained, and was blasted out of the area injuring him. Phantoeegee was enraged by the fact that his master was killed by "weaklings". He then absorbed the Dark Time Gear. After absorbing it Phantoeegee looked completely different. Which confused the heroes, because he's supposed to be a Weegee. As the fight started Phantoeegee was dominating the fight defeating them all with ease, and then used Ultra Rage. Now stronger than ever he started to beat the heroes even more it was revealed later that since he absorbed the Time Gear he can bend time at his own will which is why he hasn't been experiencing any drain yet. Angry Malleo and Sanic turned into their Superstar form and Hyper form. Malleo and Sanic soon battled Phantoeegee alone, and was actually beating him even with Ultra Rage. Phantoeegee was, so busy with his battle that his power was draining even though he controlled time. Then he lost the Time Gear, but was still in his Time Gear form. Soul Protein Man and Pistachio came. Phantoeegee then went, and absorbed the Time Gear again (not in its Dark variant), and became stronger again. Soul Protein Man then told the heroes to stand back, and that he's got this Soul Protein Man and Phantoeegee began the fight. Soul Protein Man was easily winning. The episode ends with Phantoeegee running out of breath. Episode 8 Finale The episode begins with the heroes wondering how they're going to win at this point. Soul Protein Man had a plan to free Azure from Phantoeegee, but Phantoeegee revealed he's not using his full power, and when Soul Protein Man went to attack Phantoeegee. He got absorbed by him. Then Phantoeegee powered up even further. (NP) Protein Man decided to use his Protein Mode form and also fused with Dark Merged Weegee to become Dark Merged Protein Mode Protieegee. Then Protieegee began his fight with Phantoeegee. Somehow Protieegee was easily beating Phantoeegee eventually Azure and Soul Protein Man got freed from Phantoeegee, and Phantoeegee now officially lost his Time Gear form soon Protieegee destroyed Phantoeegee. It looked like they won until Phantoeegee still alive tried to possess Azure, but failed, and then tried to possess Protieegee, and succeeded. Now in possession of Protieegee's body he attacked the heroes. It seemed as if they were equal until the heroes decided Soul Protein Man decided to do a team attack called the Universal Punch. The attack took a huge chunk out of Phantoeegee, but Phantoeegee decided to get serious, and punched Sanic and Malleo out of the fight. He then started beating Soul Protein Man with ease. Soul Protein Man was about to die until he told Awesome Face to "please destroy him". Soul Protein Man soon died after that. Awesome Face enraged turns into his Ascended form, and starts to fight Phantoeegee once again. Awesome Face was, so powerful that he shattered the drain which meant the draining rule doesn't apply to him anymore. Awesome Face was easily beating Phantoeegee, and defeated him. Phantoeegee deafeated having no more tricks up his sleeve decides to do one last attempt to kill the heroes. He used an attack that destroyed the entire universe. Killing most of the heroes in the process. Azure seeing he has teleport himself, and as many people as possible to the WC dimension. opens a portal to the WC dimension. Only Azure and Awesome Face survived. Off screen Phantoeegee still alive even after destroying the universe sees Galaxion still alive somehow he survived the universes destruction as well. Season 3 continues the story after this.__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__